


A Day At 6 Flags

by Rahzma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 6 flags, F/M, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzma/pseuds/Rahzma
Summary: Anon takes Spinel to her first amusement park.





	1. Chapter 1

>Both you and Spinel were really excited for today  
>Neither of you could sleep very well so you got up extra early  
>Today you were going to 6 flags  
>When you told her all the fun things to do at the amusement, Spinel's jaw dropped and she hugged you tight, saying you should go right away  
>But you had work, and you wanted to make the most of it, so the two of you planned on a day where you didn't have to do anything but enjoy each other's company  
>The sun was just coming up when you got in the car and turned on the radio  
>The two of you had packed up everything you needed  
>You made sure to pack extra clothes cause you knew you had to show her the water rides  
>On the ride there you switched back and forth from singing together with the radio, just talking to each other, and making each other laugh  
>It's already the best day ever  
>Eventually you arrive  
"Wowee Anon! That sure is big!"  
>She points to a roller coaster ride you can see from the entrance  
>"Haha, yeah. I think there's even bigger rides further in. Today's going to be so much fun."  
"I can't wait to get started. Let's go!"  
>You hurry to the front gate and pay for the tickets  
>From there you take her to the first thing she saw, the roller coaster  
>You didn't have good memories of it, but you knew she would love it  
>Luckily you got in pretty early, you didn't have to wait very long to get on the ride  
>The attendant straps you both in and says to enjoy the ride  
>With Spinel next to your side, of course you will  
>It first winds up backwards a bit, then shoots forward  
>Spinel screamed with joy the entire time, through all the loops, all the drops, the climbs  
>It was just so exhilarating!  
>And then it slows down and comes to a stop  
"Gee Anon, that sure wa-"  
>"Hold on, it's not over yet."  
>She doesn't even have time to be confused at your words when the roller coaster starts to move again  
>Backwards  
>Suddenly it goes full speed in reverse  
>You have to grit your teeth and pray that eventually your stomach will catch up with you again  
>It goes through all the loops, drops, climbs, all over again  
>Eventually though, the ride ends  
>Spinel's hair is completely windblown and her legs look a little bit more noodly than usual  
>You walk to a bench to sit and talk for a minute  
"Wow. That was. That was actually kinda scary when it moved backwards."  
>"Haha.. Yeah. I remember the first time I went on that ride. No one told me it would go backwards like that. Probably should have known though. It is called the boomerang."  
"Haha, y-yeah. I guess, thinking about it, it's obvious now."  
>She lightly punches your arm  
"That's for not warning me."  
>Then she kisses you and looks down  
"And that... That's for taking me here and showing me something so fun."  
>"We're just getting started sweetheart."  
>You hold her close  
>Just holding her to your body makes you feel at peace  
>All bad memories of your previous ride are forgotten, replaced with the smile on Spinel's face  
>You squeeze a little tighter, just wanting to lose yourself in her like usual, just for a moment  
>Her body squeaks softly as you tighten your arms around her  
>This is going to be a good day


	2. Chapter 2

>After a few minutes, you reluctantly pull from her  
>You can tell she feels the same when she lightly squeezes your arm while she pulled back  
>"Ok. So, that was a roller coaster, but there's all kinds of rides here. We won't be able to hit all of them today, so let's just try to get to the big ones. We can always come back another day for all the rest."  
"Wow, there's really that many rides here? That's amazing. It's ok we can't get them all, I'd rather take my time anyway. I'd rather this day last for as long as possible."  
>You know the look she has on her face right now  
>She told you everything about her past  
>How lonely she felt  
>Even though she was happy to play the game at the time, she still felt lonely  
>It haunted her even now  
>"Spinel. No matter how long this day lasts, we can come back. I promise, I'll always come back to you."  
>She blinks back the tears  
"I know Anon... I know. Thank you."  
>"Let's go look for another ride. I want you to enjoy yourself today. If I have to do this whole day standing on my head you better believe I'll do that, so no more frowning, ok?"  
>She giggles at that  
"Ok haha. Ok. Let's go. But maybe leave the grandstanding to a professional. Like me!"  
>She proceeds to walk beside you on her hands  
>You take her foot in your arm and walk as if it was completely normal  
>Nothing else matters except that she's smiling now

>Now the two of you start walking around the park  
>She's never seen so many people in one place before and is a little overwhelmed so she sticks to your side more than usual  
>While moving through the gradually growing crowd, she flips back on to her feet to navigate better  
>Suddenly she tugs at your arm and points something out  
"Anon, Anon look! Look at those people on a stage! They're wearing such colorful costumes. Can we take a closer look?"  
>You completely forgot that there was that kind of entertainment available  
>"Of course sweetheart. Let's go."  
>She hurridely moves forward, almost skipping, but holding on to you the whole time  
>You speed up, her excitement encouraging you to run right along side her  
>You both make your way to the seats, choosing the third row closest to the stage for the best view  
>It looks like today the performers put on costumes for some early morning cartoon characters  
"Ooh, I think I recognize some of these. The little yellow birdy one for sure. I love how silly and cute that one is."  
>"Of course you do, it's just like you."  
>You give her a peck on the cheek and she blushes  
>She was really embarrassed before and didn't know how to respond to such a strong physical gesture of love so she used to squirm away while in public  
>But now she leans in to you, content and accepting of your love  
>She's never been happier in her life, and neither have you  
>You both fully accept and love each other, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world  
>You've made some mistakes in your life, you've felt like you didn't deserve to be happy  
>You've suffered silently, always doubting yourself, wondering if you're doing anything right  
>But then you met her, and she understood how you felt  
>She felt it herself  
>When you least expected it, you found a connection with someone  
>And now you know, it doesn't matter how sad, how angry, how hurt someone is  
>No matter how much they might think that they'll never be loved by someone  
>There's hope. You know in your heart of hearts, that everyone has a chance to be just as happy as you are right now. They just need a little push in the right direction  
>You silently hope that everyone else one day finds their own happiness  
>Their own beloved  
>Their own Spinel

>The costumed performers were dancing on stage to an upbeat musical number  
>Spinel was completely enraptured  
>All that she knew about entertaining people was solo acts  
>It never occured to her before how so many people could work together to bring something new and exciting into being  
>The stars in her eyes tells you exactly what she's thinking while watching the stage  
>You're already trying to think of how best to color cordinate with her later  
>The both of you sit and watch the performance to the end  
>By the end you see that there's a few more people sitting around watching, though it's mostly kids with their parents  
>When they finally finish the kids clap, and Spinel stands up and claps the hardest  
>As the two of you leave to look for more fun stuff to do she speaks to you  
"Anon, that was so... so... incredible! It was so well coordinated! The dancing, the music, I can't believe it. Anon, I wan-"  
>"I know haha. I know. I was thinking about it too. When we get home, let's talk about putting our own little routine together. I think it would be just dandy to perform together one day."  
"You really know me, don't you? Haha... You-you knew what I wanted without even saying it... Yeah. I'm glad we met Anon. And yeah, we'll show them all. We'll be the best performers in the world! No, the whole Universe!"  
>"Definitely."  
>You place another kiss on her cheek, and she returns it with one on your nose  
"But first, let's go on some more rides haha. I wanna try something. I think I saw it... ah, yeah, it's over there."  
>She points to a big blue tube high up, angled down to the ground  
>You know exactly what it is and you're pretty sure she'll have fun on that one too  
>Good thing you brought an extra set of clothes


	3. Chapter 3

>"Ok, first, we need to go change into our swimsuits. So let's head over there now."  
"Ohhh, that big thing over there is one of those water rides you told me about? That's one of the things I was really looking forward to."  
>"Haha, yeah. It's good for us to get over there as early as it is. That place fills up pretty quickly. There's a few rides over there I'm sure you'll really like. Then maybe we can just swim in the pool together for a bit."  
"I'd really like that Anon."  
>Hand in hand the two of you walk towards the changing rooms  
>She doesn't really need much time at all due to her nature, so by the time you finish she's already waiting for you  
>You're not even sure if she actually went in all the way  
>What you see before you is the cutest gosh darn thing you've ever seen  
>You gave her a magazine filled with swimsuits so she could have a better understanding of what would be good to wear  
>No matter how much you asked and begged, she refused to show you though  
>She really wanted to surprise you, and she very much did  
>She was absolutely stunning  
>She wore 4 pieces of clothing  
>The first was her top, a bright white bikini top that tied in the back in a little bow, with little folds along the outer edges of it, sort of like a fan  
>The second was a thing see-through mesh-like top  
>You're not sure what the name of that kind of thing is, but it looks good  
>It was a dark pink with the ends held together with white lace  
>It only covered to her shoulders, and to just about the mid-section of her belly and hung loosely  
>The third piece was the bikini bottom, the same white as the top  
>It tied on the sides with little strips of pink strings, also tied into bows on each side  
>The fourth piece was a flowing skirt, a deeper shade of pink, tied off to one side, revealing her left leg almost up to the hip, while covering the right leg to just below the knee  
>Nervously she turns a bit and crosses her arms over her stomach  
"W-well? Does it look bad? I'm sorry, maybe I should have just showed you before we got here. It's weird, isn't it?"  
>You must have taken too long to say something, and now she's feeling self conscious again like she used to  
>You thought you had made a breakthrough with her before but...  
>Ah. You were out in public now, and people had been staring at her the whole time  
>"No nonono, I'm sorry. I was just completely captivated by you. I just... I couldn't find my voice for a minute there. You're beautiful. It's, it's like time just stopped for me when I saw you. Everything else just kind of, faded away. You look amazing. I'm glad you saved it to surprise me. The wait was worth it."  
>As she listened to your words, she slowly turned back towards you, uncrossing her arms  
>Tears started to well up in her eyes and she threw her arms around you  
>You hold her closer to you for a moment before she breaks away  
"Thank you Anon. I guess I still don't have a lot of confidence in how I look... But. I know you like me. That you really want me, like this. I just, kinda forgot for a second. Thank you Anon, for loving me."  
>You give her a kiss on the cheek  
>"Of course I do, how could I not when you're so lovable? I mean, honestly you're just so, perfect. When I look at you, I just can't find anything wrong. And you're pink as well, and that's just adorable. Me, on the other hand, I'm just boring 'ol human colored. I should be thanking you for loving me so much. Which I am. Thank you Spinel, for loving me."  
"Aww, gee. You always know just what to say to me. But none of that talk about you being boring. You're the most fun, exciting, loving person I've ever known. I'm always happy when I'm with you. So, let's just agree, we're both the most perfectest people in the Universe haha."  
>"Well, who am I to disagree with the most perfect being in the Universe? Haha. Oh, oops."  
>Right about that time you realized the two of you were still standing in front of the changing rooms  
>People were talking to you  
>Yelling actually  
>With both of you pinker than before, you head off to the direction of the next ride, never letting go of each other's hands


	4. Chapter 4

>Now with the both of you dressed in your swimsuit best, it's time to head over to the big blue tube Spinel pointed out to you  
>The crowds are starting to get a little bigger now, but it's not too bad  
>You climb to the top of the big slide and find just a small line in front of you and it takes just a few minutes for your turn to come up  
"Hello sir, hope you're having a fun time here today. If this is your first time, there's nothing to worry about. Just stand right there inside the tube, close the glass door, and cross your arms like you're givin yourself a big 'ol bear hug haha."  
>As you step forward, so does Spinel, still holding your hand  
"Woah, now, hold on missy. I'm gonna have to ask ya to take a step back. We don't allow doubles on this ride, you could get hurt."  
"Wait, what? We can't ride this one together? But, but today was supposed to be about us being together. We gotta. Here, look, it's fine."  
>She stretches her arms and legs, wrapping them around you and then hugging you close  
"See? Now it's like we're just one person. Please?"  
"Ma'am. Please don't cause a disturbance, there's other people waiting in line. We can't be held responsible if you get hurt on this ride, but I will be held responsible and I'll lose my job."  
>Spinel deflates a bit at this, but still holds on to you  
"I-I don't want you to lose your job... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin things for everyone else. I just wanted to stay with Anon..."  
>She slowly unwinds herself from you but stops when she hears Anon's voice  
>"Wait, hold on. Ok, I get it, yeah, safety reasons. You don't want anyone getting hurt. But let me tell you, if you let her go down with me, it'll be a lot safer than without her."  
"Oh? And how's that?"  
>Anon grabs Spinels hand and arm and gently pulls, causing it to stretch  
>"You see that? Super soft, super stretchy, super safe. And super cute. She's like a life jacket. As in she is my life, and I'm not going down without her with me."  
>Spinel didn't know where Anon was going with this but as he went on she blushed more and more, hiding her face by pressing it into his back  
"That's just... You can't go double... Besides, there's no room for two people to fit in there. It's not gonna happen. Now, do I gotta call security for this?"  
>"Wait, hold on. You don't have to do that. Just... wait, look at this."  
>Anon turns his head, trying to look at Spinel, she stretches her head out so it's easier to look each other in the face  
>"Hey, can you do that thing? The flat thing. I've seen you do that a few times."  
"Ah, yeah. Ok."  
>Spinel had previously shown Anon a bunch of tricks while trying to make him laugh  
>One of the things he seemed to really enjoy is when you flattened yourself and slithered on the ground, only to pop up suddenly with extended limbs  
>It always made him laugh  
>But you don't think he means for you to pop up this time  
>It might be a little harder to hold it in for the ride, but you really want to go with him  
>You've never done this before so you uncoil from Anon first to get a better starting position  
>First you embrace him from behind, tightening your arms around him without coiling around him  
>Then you start to flatten yourself out, extending your arms to his, wrapping your torso around him, until eventually it's almost as if you were his suit  
>It's an odd feeling, but you like feeling so close to him  
>"There, see? Now it's like I'm just one person. So... can we go through?"  
>The attendant just stares, dumbfounded  
"I... Screw it, fine. Go. This has taken too much dang time, people's waitin in line, just go. Get. And don't come back up here. And don't get yourselves hurt. Not losing my job for this shit."  
>"Oh, we'll be very careful. Thank you. And don't worry, we won't."  
>Anon steps up to the tube, Spinel hugging close  
>The two of you wait in position, and then suddenly the floor beneath you opens up  
>You fall into a rush of water, down the tube  
>If it wasn't for all the water, you might have screamed out  
>You both slide down so fast, with twists and turns, and so much water all around you  
>It's terrifying  
>It's wet  
>It's exhilarating  
>And it's over in just a few seconds  
>The slide ends in a long stretch of an opened tube with water flowing all the way to the end  
>The two of you get up and move off of the slide, Spinel slowly unwinding from Anon  
>"Well. That was fun. For a moment there."  
"Yeah, it was shorter than I thought it'd be. It was scary at first with the drop, but then it was just a big slide."  
>"It was a little disappointing, wasn't it? I'm sorry about that. I'm sure we can find a better one next time."  
"There was one part I really liked though."  
>"Really?"  
"Yeah, the part where we got to go together. I like being near you. I like being close. Holding you as close as I can. I know you won't leave me behind, but, I still don't ever want to let you go. I-.. I know it's selfish of me but I just don't want to be alone. I don't want-"  
>Anon takes her in his arms and squeezes tight  
>"If it's selfish, then that means I am too. Cause I feel the same way. I don't like being away from you. Ever since you came into my life, it's like I finally realized that I've been living in the dark this whole time. I don't want to leave the light again."  
"Then. I guess, if we're both so selfish. Then maybe we really deserve each other."  
>She squeezes you tightly, squeaking softly as she does  
>"You know. If we were just going to hug each other all day long, we could have stayed home haha."  
"Hahaha, sure. Sure. But then we'd miss out on all the fun things here. Not a bad idea though. Hug each other all day long."  
>Spinel loosens her grip just enough for her to move to your backside, jumps up, and wraps her legs around your waist, then tightens her grip again  
"There. Now we get to hug all day and we still get to go do things. Perfect day. I'm a genius. You may thank me now."  
>"Haha, yeah, that you are. Thank you. One little problem with that though."  
"What?"  
>"Now I can't see your adorable face, and that, sweetheart, is a sad sad thing."  
"Darn. You're right. Cause that means I can't see yours either. Fine. We can just make our hands hug then and that'll have to be good enough for now."  
>She detaches herself from you once again, then grabs your hand while looking up at you  
>"There, now I get to see your pretty face."  
"And I get to see yours."  
>The two kiss briefly, and then begin walking, looking for something else to do together on this bright sunny day


End file.
